sherlockholmesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Kitty Winter (Lovibond)
Kathryn "Kitty" Winter es un personaje de Elementary. Se unió en la primera mitad de la tercera temporada. Está interpretada por la actriz Ophelia Lovibond.Ophelia Lovibond Cast as Kitty Winter Se confirmó su reaparición para dos episodios de la quinta temporada, en la segunda mitad,Spoiler Room: Scoop on Quantico, The Flash, Elementary and more en la cual contaba con una nueva persona querida.Spoiler Room: Scoop on The Flash, Once Upon a Time, Supergirl, and more en Entertainment Weekly] El video promocional de la séptima temporada de la seria confirmó que al menos aparecería en un episodio de la misma.Elementary Promo: (Spoiler) Returns as Joan Shakes Things Up in Final Season via TVLine Biografía }} Antes de Elementary Cinco años antes de los hechos de la tercera temporada, fue secuestrada, y sometida a una serie de torturas y violaciones. Cuando esa vida terminó, decidió romper con ese pasado, asumiendo una nueva identidad: Kitty Winter. Conoció a Sherlock Holmes cuando este necesitaba ayuda en una investigación para el MI6. Las habilidades de Kitty llamaron la atención de Holmes, quien finalmente la acogió como su protegida. Antes de regresar a Nueva York, Sherlock habló mucho a Kitty acerca de Joan Watson, muchas veces para "corregir" lo que Kitty hacía. Tercera temporada Por orden de Sherlock, Kitty empezó a vigilar a Joan, hasta que esta se dio cuenta de algo. Después de la visita de Watson al Brownstone, Sherlock quiso cesar el seguimiento de Joan, pero Kitty desobedeció, terminando en un encuentro con Joan a base de duelo de bastones, perdiendo contra la protegoda original de Holmes. Esa noche, Holmes la regaña. También se dio cuenta del modus operandi de Kevin Elsperth, y más tarde habla con Joan de por qué aceptó trabajar con Sherlock . Durante el primer co-asesoramiento de Holmes y Watson, empezó a ponerse celosa: mientras ellos interrogaban a los sospechosos, ella simplemente tuvo el trabajo de realizar fotografías en la escena del crimen con Marcus Bell y cuando la llamaron para interrogar a la fiscal general, la presencia de Watson la llevó a intentar competir con ella. En el Brownstone decide dejarles solos. Cuando sabe que Joan tiene el sobre con el informe de su pasado, le pide que lo lea para que la entienda mejor . Recibió una oferta de Joan, quien se encontraba trabajando en un caso relacionado con la compra de un antiguo edificio, y le prometió darle la mitad de sus honorarios a cambio. Kitty realizó la investigación que Joan le pidió, y le menciona que sabe que lo hace porque, tras leer el informe, siente lástima de ella. Joan habla con Sherlock para que intente ayudar a Kitty. Este ofrece a Kitty ir a unas reuniones de un grupo de apoyo, y esta finalmente, accede a ir con Joan . Colaboró con ella en la búsqueda del ladro Ruffles mientras Sherlock investigaba la IA "Bella" . En la ausencia de Watson, supo que la ex-compañera de Holmes había escrito un libro sobre Sherlock, lo que había alarmado al detective. Cuando este no quiso saber qué había escrito, optó por destruir el portátil que lo contenía . Empezó a verse con un chico. Preocupado, Sherlock empezó a acumularle tareas, con el fin de protegerla. Kitty lo supo, pero no comentó nada hasta que Watson habló con Sherlock, y este le dio algo más de libertad . Quinta temporada Holmes la menciona cuando Joan pretende enseñar a Shinwell el oficio de detective . Acudió a Nueva York nuevamente durante el entierro de Cy Durning. Llamó a Holmes a la tumba del único Sherlock (aparte de él) que había en la ciudad, y le advirtió de que en Reino Unido también habían fallecido otras dos personas, que al igual que Cy, habían estado relacionados con el caso de Eli Kotite. Oculta su paradero incluso a Watson, y queda un poco insegura de cómo se tomaría el capitán Gregson su vuelta tras el indicente de Del Gruner, pero este parece contento de verle. Poco después se van confirmando sus sospechas cuando exhuman ilegalmente el cadáver de Cy. Joan logra descubrir que Kitty tiene un hijo llamado Archie, quien tuvo con un antiguo compañero de Universidad, aunque terminaron rompiendo su relación. Litty informa de que cuando acabe el caso, dejará el oficio de detective, y que no sabe cómo se lo tomará Holmes tras el esfuerzo que invirtió en formarla. Cuando presenta a su hijo al detective, no puede hablar con él, pues es convocado por Eli, quien termina muerto antes de que pueda llegar. A la mañana siguiente se dan cuenta de que el caso aún no ha terminado. Cuando ven a la policía registrando The Brownstone, Sherlock opta porque Kitty y Watson se queden al margen mientras él averigua qué ocurre . Kitty se da cuenta de que Holmes está enfadado con ella, pero son constantemente interrumpidos cuando tienen que hablar del tema. Finalmente, consigue sentarse con él para hablarlo. Holmes le dice que estaba enfadado por no haber sibido nada de ella en ese lapso de tiempo, aunque estaba contento de que hubiera contiduado su vida felizmente. Ella se disculpa, y le dice que no son amigos, sino familia. Luego le invita para que sea el padrino de Archie en su bautizo . De acuerdo al episodio de la sexta temporada "The Adventure of the Ersatz Sobekneferu", será ella quien se ocupará de Clyde, la tortuga de Sherlock, cuando este fallezca, y de ella pasará a manos de su hijo Archie. Sobre el personaje Kitty Winter fue la nueva protegida de Sherlock Holmes. Su relación con el detective fue similar a la que el detective tenía con Joan Watson, considerándose rival de su predecesora.TV Guide Scoop on Season: A New Partner? Su primer encuentro con Watson se prometió muy físico,TV Guide: Scoop on Kitty and Watson antes de que Holmes las presentara oficialmente. Kitty tiene algunos recelos del mundo después de haber sufrido abusos por parte de un hombre unos años atrás, lo que la obligó a cambiar su identidad y recluirse en sí misma. Su interés por encontrar desaparecidos fue lo que llamó la atención de Holmes para formarla como detective, al tiempo que ella tenía la idea de vengarse si volvía a dar con su verdugo. Se muestra muy fría con Watson, incluso dos años después de no verse. A pesar de eso, se sintió muy protegida y querida por el detective asesor cuando este evitaba que fuera demasiado rápido con un chico al que estaba conociendo para no hacerse daño. Kitty además siente un gran respeto por Gregson, a quien además intentó ayudar cuando este tenía una disyuntiva sobre la situación de pareja de su hija, y se puso nerviosa cuando se reencontraron, temiendo alguna represalia tras lo ocurrido a Del Gruner. Alusiones * El personaje está basado en Kitty Winter, personaje del canon original, del relato "El cliente ilustre". * En su espalda luce una serie de marcas que le dejó Del Gruner. Estas son similares a las que, en el relato "La melena de león", Holmes describe a las aparecidas en la espalda de Fitzroy MacPherson: Tenía toda la espalda cubierta de líneas amoratadas, como si hubiese sido terriblemente vapuleado con un azote de alambre fino. El instrumento con el que había sido ejecutado el castigo era evidentemente flexible, porque los largos y furiosos cardenales le contorneaban los hombros y las costillas. Apariciones Referencias en:Kitty Winter (Lovibond) de:Kitty Winter (Elementary) Categoría:Personajes de Elementary Lovibond